Snowfall In the Sun
by Kiteria
Summary: It's been barely a year since the Guardians managed to defeat Pitch and send him packing with the help of Jamie and the other children, but now a new evil threatens the lives of the children of the world and the Guardians are going to need help. But how much help will the newly appointed Guardian really be-full summary inside. Rated M because anyone who knows me knows how I write.


Kiteria: Heyo guys! I know, I know, I keep coming up with new stories when I should focus on my old ones, but do you realize how much writer's block kills me? I get all these ideas, but not for what I want and it drives me insane if I don't write them down. I want to give a HUGE shoutout to an amazing authoress I recently met Princess LaLaBlue. Her story My Lovely Guardian is beyond description in my opinion, it is that awesome. I highly recommend you all go and read her stories.

Enough with my author's note, so enjoy the story and don't forget to review!

* * *

**Summary: It's been barely a year since the Guardians managed to defeat Pitch and send him packing with the help of Jamie and the other children, but now a new evil threatens the lives of the children of the world and the Guardians are going to need help. But how much help will the newly appointed Guardian really be when tempers and unsettled emotions flare between her, Sandy, and everyone's favorite Winter Spirit?**

The wind blew gently, making the trees, flowers, and grass sway with it. The sun was close to setting and it's slowly fading light shone on a figure in a field. It was a woman. She had snow white hair that cascaded down to her hips and sun kissed skin that still managed to look pale and delicate. She was slim and tall, nearly seven feet. She wore an extravagant red and white Greek styled dress with a golden belt around her slim waist. Her fiery red eyes were outlined in natural hues of gold, making them stand out and she had a golden tiara-like band around her forehead that had a sun emblem carved in the middle of it to show anyone who couldn't tell simply by the woman's appearance who she was.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do Ama?"

A voice asked the woman from above and she turned to look up at the sky as the moon slowly lifted into the sky.

"Yes Manny, she is not like most immortals who were born human then changed. She was born an immortal, a curse I had never wished upon my child."

The white haired woman said sadly, looking down at the sleeping bundle in her arms.

There was a near inaudible twinkle behind the woman as the sun's light finally faded and the moon's rays glowed brightly. The woman turned as she felt a hand being placed on her shoulder and saw her brother standing behind her, looking at his sleeping niece.

"It cannot be helped, it is who she is. Who she was born to be."

The man said and the woman stared at her brother. His ice blue colored hair cut short around his head, but had a wind-blown look to it. His skin was-unlike his sister's-moon kissed and pale but still held enough of a tan to be seen. He was easily two or three inches taller than her and his eyes held years of experience and wisdom within their cool blue depths. He wore a pair of grayish blue pants with a white, long sleeved shirt covering his upper body. He too had markings around his eyes, by instead of gold, they were dark blue, almost making it look like he never slept.

"But what if it is not who she wishes to be Manny?"

The woman asked worriedly and Manny pulled his sister to him in a hug, being careful of the sleeping bundle in her arms.

"Amateratsu, it shall all work itself out."

Manny said softly, speaking above his sister's head. His breath ruffling her hair slightly.

"You are giving her the chance at a normal life even if she can never be normal. She will grow like any mortal child until she reaches adulthood. Then she will have to fulfill the role that destiny has laid out for her."

He said and heard his sister sigh as she pulled away. They both looked down at the blissfully ignorant baby in the Sun Goddess' arms.

"She will be fine."

Manny said as he took his niece from his sister and gently laud her down on the soft grass.

"She will be protected, destiny will not let anything happen to her, nor will I."

He said as he placed a kiss to his niece's forehead before standing back up and looked his sister in her tear filled eyes.

"She will bring light and dreams to the world once she realizes her destiny, but we must let her go for that to happen."

He said as he held his hand out to her. He saw his sister hesitate just slightly before nodding and taking his outstretched hand and disappearing in a show of otherworldly light.

The wind blew again, rousing the sleeping baby and making her face scrunch up before she started crying. Even so young she could feel the separation between her and her mother. The wind wrapped around the baby as if to try and soothe her, but still the only sound heard in the clearing was the sound of the wind softly singing to the baby and her cries as she fell back to sleep.


End file.
